1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to casket construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multi-occupancy casket construction wherein the same is arranged for accommodating a plurality of individuals therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Escalating costs and restricted land use are limiting availability of cemetery space for casket burial. To accommodate such limited availability of land, the invention contemplates utilization of a unitary casket container accommodating a plurality of individuals therewithin.
Prior art casket construction, as typically utilized in the prior art, is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,665 to Truman wherein a refrigeration casket mounts a plurality of slide doors to a top surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,949 to Waltz sets forth a casket for use in side-by-side burials wherein the side walls of the caskets are provided with normally closed windows and the handles are of a type enabling the two caskets to be positioned in proximity relative to one another to accommodate a substantially less than normal width spacing required of the adjacent caskets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,711; 3,823,447; and 1,779,488 are patents illustrating various handle construction in the prior art that may be mounted in various relationships relative to caskets for various purposes of space saving construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved multi-occupancy casket as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.